Growing Up, Lusa
by ThatFoxyGrin
Summary: Lusa would not be content until she saw the wild for herself, but for now, she had to go and surprise attack Yogi who had run off. Rated K , Follows Lusa from 2months and older.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, been planning to write this story while I was at school this week. xP First Seekers fic, hopefully will write one about Kallik and maybe Toklo too. :3 **

**Go ahead and read and review it. :D **

**Disclaimer: Angelic-Spirals does not own The Seekers series.**

* * *

"_You are meant for a great destiny, dear Lusa," a voice said. The black bear cub looked around white slopes curiously. This wasn't the Bear Bowl!_

"_Who, who are you?"She questioned the voice. _

"_You will travel further than you could ever imagine, with brown and white bears, to the place of Everlasting lce,"the voice continued._

"_What are you talking about? Brown and white bears?" Lusa yelped, but the light brightened intensely and darkness followed._

Lusa lay near a puddle of water that was left by rain the previous day. Her mother, Ashia, yawned and mumbled something in her sleep. King, Lusa's father, grumbled as flat-faces walked pass their encloser. Beside Lusa, a cub that was about six months older than her called Yogi rolled over and nudged Lusa.

"Wake up, let's play," Yogi mumbled.

Lusa rolled onto her back. Her soft fur grazed lightly over the ground and dead leaves got caught in, it.

"I don't wanna, I'm tired," Lusa moaned.

"Why don't we go listen to one of King's stories then, Lusa?"

Lusa nodded eagerly. She loved to hear King's stories. Her father used to live in the wild, while she was born in the Bear Bowl.

The Bear Bowl was a bit boring, and she always wished that she could go to the wild with her father and experience the skies that were clouded with trees as high as the tallest skyscraper she could see from the bear bowl encloser, which was about 4 brown bear lengths.

Yogi and Lusa scrambled to their paws and over to the grumbling King.

King seemed reluctant, but in the end, he got himself into a comfortable position and began to tell his tale.

He told of

_Wide and vast spreads of water called the ocean, full of fish and other creatures. Trees taller than three white bear lengths and bright white ice that reach far over stretches of water and bright green bushes, full of tasty berries._

He told of

_Vast patches of grass that were fun to run through while friendly breezes blew and darkness at night that were filled with clusters of stars._

"But," King continued, "I was young at that time. Flat faces run the wild now, and it's no place for bears anymore." With that, King began to snore, before Lusa and Yogi could ask any questions.

"I'm kind of glad I live here, with only these three trees to climb on, I'd go crazy having all those other trees to climb on!"Yogi joked.

Lusa looked away. Something told her not to be happy about living in the bear bowl. She had the faintest bit of memory that showed of white slopes and friendly voices. Lusa would not be content until she saw the wild for herself, but for now, she had to go and surprise attack Yogi who had run off.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading. XD Hope you enjoyed it :3 Don't forget to review! Will write another chapter soon if you like it. **

**By the way, sorry the chapter is so short. It's hard for me to write a long chapter. Will try to write longer if I'm making another chapter though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seekers, sadly enough. R&R**

"Momma, why did you choose Daddy?" a small black bear cub with a white splash of fur on her chest said.

"I chose your father because he was just such a sweet bear under his grumpy attitude," she replied, licking her cub on the head.

The next cub near to the first one was a bit larger, but still small, with brownish-black fur scoffed.

"Eww, why did you ask that Musa?" asked the cub, disgusted.

"I dunno, Mikavu, I felt like, and I wanted to mess with your head," Musa joked. She nudged her brother then nipped at his ears.

Lusa chuckled. "Go play outside if you want."

The two cubs ran out of the cave and began to play-fight.

Lusa curled up and put her nose under her paw. It had been many sun-circles since she had travelled to the Place of Everlasting Ice with Kallik, Ujurak and Toklo, and many more sun-circles since she and Toklo left their friends to journey off on their own.

"Lusa?" a familiar voice called. Lusa shuffled her paws and opened her eyes.

It was Toklo, her Toklo.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling," he mumbled, nudging her softly.

Lusa did the bear equivalent of smirking. She felt playful again, like when she was young.

"Oh you big furball," she took up a paw and gently pushed the brown bear.

* * *

Mikavu and Musa had stopped playing. Mikavu scoffed again.

"It's too much to bear," he groaned. Musa just giggled.

"Come on, let's go try to find Uncle Ujurak and aunt Kallik," suggested Mikavu

Musa nodded and the both cubs ran out into the forest.

* * *

Lusa glanced outside the cave. "Toklo," she gasped, "where are they?"

Toklo caught her flow and stared outside. He got up onto his paws and rushed outside.

"They're not here, but their scent leads that way," he growled.

Lusa shivered. Her cubs ran off alone and they didn't even know how to find their way.

She covered her eyes with her paws as they started to water. Toklo mentioned something about going to find them, but she sat there and worried.

'_I'm so stupid, I left them to play outside without any watch," _she bashed herself.

Toklo soon returned and he was unsuccessful.

"I lost their scent by the river," he explained. Lusa gasped. The worst thoughts about her cubs' fate rushed through her head.

"No, no!" she whimpered.

Toklo tried to comfort his mate but she would not cool down. She had let two new bear spirits go free when she let them out to play.

That night, the two bears slept in the cave together and they would look for the cubs together the next day.

The next morning, Toklo nudged his mate. "Lusa, wake up," he yawned.

The black bear did not budge. He nudged her, but got no response.

The bear died over night. Toklo yowled in anguish.

"Lusa, no Lusa, why did you leave me?" Toklo huffed and sniffed. "I promise I'll find out cubs, even if they're dead."

And with that he laid by his loved one's body for the rest of the day.

**Thanks for reading, and that's the end of Growing Up Lusa. Please Review. :D I can see a new story in the making as Toklo goes searching for his cubs. What do you think? Should I write it? By the way, I'm sorry it's so short. ;3 Please excuse it, I was trying hard to at least make another chapter for any of my stories.**


End file.
